New school, New Friends, New Life
by midnight320cinderella
Summary: Bella moves to a boarding school and meets her crazy new roomate Alice and her Brother, Edward. Along with their friends,ALL HUMAN usual pairings. First Fanfic Please Review new chapter is up! Sorry about the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer- I do not own the twilight series.

New Life

BPOV

I was starting my first day at the Boarding school outside Forks. I don't remember ever being this nervous before the first day at my old school. Maybe it was the fact that earlier today I just got a letter from my new roommate Alice. It was light pink and smelled like it was sprayed heavily with perfume before sending it off to me. If this girl was anything like I thought she would be….we probably would not be on the same wavelength.

I was nothing out of the ordinary. Short, brown haired, brown eyed, not too tall ordinary me. That's pretty much sums me up looks wise. I didn't have enough time to send her another letter knowing that I had just got hers before I left so I jumped on the computer and started writing to the email address that Alice had sent me.

Alice,

Thanks for the letter. Glad to see your excited and have been to this school before cause this is my first year. Are you gonna be a junior also?

Bella

Immediately there was a small click that signaled a new email. No way! Did this girl already respond? She must be excited.

Bella,

Yes I am a junior too!! This year is gonna be so fun. My friend Rosalie is gonna be here also but don't worry. You'll like her. Later tonight after the assembly thing, were going out with my brother and his friends. You should come with and meet them all!!

CANT WAIT!!

Alice

It might take a while to get used to her. Forty minutes later I arrived at the school and saw the registration table. I gave the woman my name and she handed me a large envelope.

"In the envelope is your room key, map and schedule." This woman sounded bored. I Turned around and started walking toward the main housing build when smack! I was on the ground. Great 5 minutes here and someone already knocked me over. Sitting next to me was the biggest guy I had ever seen. Huge muscles, dark curly hair, and a laugh that caused everybody to turn around and stare. Cradled in his arms was a football.

"sorry had to go for that one. Your not hurt are you?"

I felt my cheeks start to flood with heat and I knew id be as red as a tomato. I quickly shook my head no. At least my bags didn't spill. Only my purse. He got to his feet and offered me his hand to get up. Once back on my feet I heard someone laughing at me. My cheeks grew hotter.

"Here let me help you with this."

I turned around and saw the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had bronze colored hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He was muscular but not as big as the first one. He handed me my phone and camera which had just fallen from my purse.

"Thanks" I said while still focused on his eyes.

"No problem. I saw Emmet take you down with him so it was the least I could do."

"oh" was my brilliant answer. This guy was gorgeous and now he thinks I probably cant talk. Akward silence

"I'm Edward, by the way. And this big oaf is my friend Emmet"

"Bella" I said as he reached out to shake my hand.

"swan?" he asked

"yeah.. how did you know that?"

"Well you happen to be rooming with my sister unless there is another Bella swan around here. That's all she's talked about for the past day now" He said with a laugh. "We're actually going up there now if you want us to show you how to get there?"

"sure" I said. Sticking to one word answers seems to be easiest.

"I hope you like to shop" Emmet cut in. "cause if you start hanging with Alice you're gonna be shoping every day."

We got close to the room and I didn't even bother taking out my key because the door was open. Edward knocked anyway. Polite and good looking wow theres no way this guy would be single. Ahh why am I thinking like this I just met him.

Just then a small girl with black spikey hair ran up to us. "hey guys, whose your friend?" she said referring to me.

"Your new roommate" said Emmet with a booming laugh. He thought everything was funny.

Alice ran up to me and gave me a tighter hug than I would've thought possible from someone her size. "you're coming with us tonight right?" she squeeked

"um…..sure I guess"

"we'll just leave you two to get ready" Edward said while looking straight at me. Once again I turned bright red. Alice gave me a knowing look and shook her head.

"um…I think were gonna skip the assembly. I'll fill her in and then well meet you guys and rose in a couple hours." Said Alice

The guys turned and left me standing in the door with my new roommate. "so you like my brother, huh?"

"What? No! I just met him" she gave me another smirk and dismissed my defensive attitude.

"Oh we'll talk about that later. What are you gonna wear tonight?" she had a huge smile on her face and that's when I realized that she was the kind of girl that basically lived at the mall.

"um…Im not sure really. Where are we going?"

"Oh Bella! Im gonna have to fill you in but your gonna need something dressy for dinner and then were going out to the welcome back dance so you have to be able to move and then we have our lil tradition that we go to the guys room and have a movie night after since its Friday night and we don't have classes till Monday so you have to be comfortable also." How she was able to breathe and smile that big while talking ill never know but Alice pulled it off pretty well.

"Oh..well I really don't know what I have that's that dressy and still comfortable I mean im not really a huge party girl or anything."

At that Alice ran to the her closet and started out pulling things at random until finally " Got it!" she ran out and threw me some clothes at me while trying to tell me to put them on. "Alice these well never fit me your tiny!"

She gave me a look up and down." There stretchy enough, you'll manage. Now go unpack so we can get ready."

I put down the clothes for tonight and started to unpack my clothes into my drawers when I turned around and knocked my purse off the bed sending my camera across the room and skidding to a stop at Alices feet.

"You have a camera?! Oh good cause I lost mine an cant find it and were gonna need it tonight." At least she was a picture kind of person. I thought maybe id get a picture of her brother. Ahh stop thinking like that you just met him. I thought to myself.

"Yeah, I did scrapbooking and stuff back at home and I wanted pictures for it so I brought my camera." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly. Alices face lit up once again. "This is going to be the best year ever!" she said running up to hug me and knocking me of balance. "Bella can I please take pictures tonight? it gonna be so fun and you know it really wouldn't be fair to have you miss out on the fun so you can take pictures and-" I cut her off there thinking shed make up more excuses if I let her. "sure Alice, just don't lose it or break it" "Thank you Bella" she yelled as she as she released me to expieriment with the camera.

After my clothes were put away I jumped in the shower. I thought of tonight. Alice, my crazy new roommate and he brother, Edward. The gorgeous guy I saw today. I got out of the shower and put on my bathrobe only to be shuffled back into the bathroom by Alice. Blow dryer and curling iron in hand. This was going to take some getting used to. Alice did my hair so that it now hung in loose curls. She insisted on doing my makeup and only put on mascara and lip gloss saying that I didn't need much. I was always self conscious but I was never one for dressing up and make up, so I was shocked when I saw myself. I looked good not just ok, but good. What had she done with my hair to make it listen?

My clothes were laying on the bed, just where I left them. I sighed and went to the bathroom to put on the clothes. The clothes did actually fit but they were not the style I was used to. Usually I wore comfey clothes that didn't show much shape but I was comfortable so who cares right? These were different. Alice gave me stretchy black pant that were folded down at the top and held tight to my butt. The top was a navy blue halter top with a draping neckline. And then were the shoes. They were only small heels but I convinced Alice to let me wear my flats instead, making up a quick fake excuse about blisters.

"Do you like the look Bella? You look amazing in my opinion"

"I'm not sure yet but I guess it will work for tonight" I said examining my self in the mirror.

"Picture time" said Alice as she grabbed the camera. She stood next to me and held out the camera in front of us. We took a few pictures and when I looked at them on the screen I had to laugh at our expressions. At least one of us was making a face in each one of them.

"We look good, we can go now. Edwards going to love you in that."

I snapped my head up at the name. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing! Come on or they'll be waiting."

And with that we set out to meet the others.

Please review! This is my first one so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The guys room was in the same building as ours but it was on the other side

Disclaimer-I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2

The guys room was in the same building as ours but it was on the other side. We were on our way to pick up Rosalie who had a private room right in between ours and the guys. Alice was starting to explain her as we made our way over to her room.

"Well, lets see. Shes tall, blonde and has Emmet wrapped around her finger like a ring. She can be a little rough around the edges at first but after a few minutes she'll warm up to you"

I started laughing and Alice shot me a confused look. "Alice, the first time I met Emmet I ended up on the ground trying to think of my last words. The Fact that anyone would have him wrapped around their finger is kinda funny."

"Oh hes not that bad. More like an oversized teddy bear once you get to know him." I thought of his booming laugh and could almost see what she was saying.

We got to the door and Alice knocked. "Rose! Get your butt out here I want you to meet someone." The door opened and my jaw fell slightly. Rosalie was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair that waved slightly and was wearing a short red dress with black leggings and a thick belt. She looked more like she was about to walk onto a runway instead of out for dinner. Alice began to introduce her "This is Rosalie Hale and this is-" But she was cut off when Rosalie said "Bella swan I know, Emmet and Edward came up and told me you were joining us tonight" There was a little bit of anger in her voice but when she said the name Edward, my stomach started doing backflips.

"Excelant! Lets go find them then!" Was Alice always this energetic?

" I hope you girls have a camera cuz mine broke on the way over here."

"Don't worry Bella brought hers but im taking the pictures tonight" she said waving the camera around. Her sparkly silver shirt was making little globes of light on the walls everytime we would walk directly under the light fixture.

We got to the guys room soon after and knocked on the door.

A tall blonde guy that I had yet to meet opened the door. Rosalie walked right in leaving me and Alice at the door.

"Jasper this is my roommate Bella. Bella, this is Jasper" said Alice. We shook hands and he motioned for me to come in. The guys room was bigger than ours and could fit three people instead of 2. Jasper made his way over to the couch next to Emmet and picked up a video game controller. Edward was sitting on the bed and I allowed myself to look over at him. He was looking straight at me. I turned away quickly and I could feel the heat coloring my face.

"NO NO NO! We have reservations you are NOT going to start a new game" Alice was yelling now but she didn't seem angry. She and Rosalie were now standing in front of the TV. Simultaneously they both said "and that is final!" It was so perfect that it might seem rehearsed.

"Told you so! Same thing every time guys" It was Edward who was now standing next to me laughing. The laugh was different. Not loud like Emmet's but somehow almost musical. He looked at me and I automatically let out a shy smile. He returned it with a crooked grin that just about made me melt. We were both looking at each other now and I had to say something before it got akward, but Emmet beat me to it.

"OOOOOO can I be in the staring contest too?" Jasper and Rosalie laughed along with him and I reluctantly turned toward Emmet with a scowl on my face. If I wasn't red before I defiantly was now.

"What? Im just messing with you guys."

Alice looked between us and then back at me with a look that basically said. "told you so" jeez was she right? Was I already falling for her brother?

"Well we better get a move on so we make our reservations." Edward said sarcastically as if only to mock his sister. We started to file out of the room but as Rosalie walked past me she stuck her foot out just ever so slightly so that I would lose me balance and fall face first. I threw my arms out in front of me to catch my fall and closed my eyes expecting to land on the ground but not expecting to be caught by a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around and just inches from my face was Edwards. That's when the smell hit me. It was amazing not a cologne that wasn't it was it? I don't know but I liked it….alot.

"Come on you two were gonna be late!" It was Alice this time. Edward set me on my feet and Alice dragged me away. Alice and Rosalie linked their arms in mine and we kept walking with the boys following behind. Rosalie bent down to my height and looked at me. "Your welcome" she whispered. I couldn't help but smile.

EPOV

I saw Bella falling forward and instincts took over. I wrapped my arms around her waist before she hit the ground. She turned to look at me with my face just inches from hers. So close that all I had to do was close the distance. I wanted to, but did she? I wouldn't do it unless she wanted me to. I had to restrain myself. Luckily Alice pulled her away from me making the choice for me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper laughing quietly.

Emmet appeared on my other side. "dude, you got it bad" I sighed but silently agreed. There was something different about Bella that I was trying to figure out. She wasn't like other girls but she was beautiful and didn't seem selfish at all. She let Alice dress her up and was even friendly with Rosalie.

We made our way to the restaurant in silence because the girls were talking and laughing enough for all of us. The restaurant was a small Itallion place right near our school. It was small fancy and pretty reasonably priced.

The waitress led us to a rounded booth in the corner. Emmet and Rosalie slid in one side to the middle and Alice sat next Rosalie. Jasper sat next to Alice leaving me and Bella next to Emmet. I saw Rosalie whisper something to Emmet that caused him get a huge goofy smile on his face. Jasper kept lifting his arm and dropping it back down. It looked like he was having some sort of internal debate whether or not to put his arm around Alice who was inching her way toward him. Bella tapped my leg and I swear I felt a shock run up my body. I turned to look at her and she had leaned in close to me. "Are they going out?" she asked and jerked her chin towards Alice and Jasper. The truth was that I really didn't know. They acted like it somewhat. Always staring at each other and being close but neither said anything to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and said "hard to tell."

After dinner we were waiting for the bill. The dance had started about 10 minutes earlier but Alice had already given us the fashionably late lecture.

I caught Bella looking at me a few times but that was only because I was looking at her also. I looked over at Alice who had one eyebrow arched in a "you like her and I know it" sort of way. We payed the bill and Alice all but ran outside dragging everyone with her. Alice ran up ahead and around the corner before anyone could ask why. By the time we got up there she turned around quickly and flashed a camera. Oh no I was looking at Bella when then picture went off…great.

"Alright who was the one that gave Alice the camera?" Emmet was eying us all very carefully.

Then Bella squeaked up. "guilty" she said raising her hand a little

Emmet put on his angry face and I knew he was trying not to burst out laughing when Bella cringed into my side. I had this weird need to protect her even though she was in no real danger. I put my arm around her shoulder and felt the shock go through me again.

Emmet burst out laughing until another flash of light caught us off guard again.

"all right Im done for now" said Alice with a smirk on her face and it almost immediately disappeared when she turned the camera off. As if realizing she just agreed to stop taking pictures. Bella noticed and let out a quiet laugh. It was so cute. Jeez Edward calm down its just a laugh. Great my arm was still around Bella and now Alice had a picture of it. They are never gonna let me live this one down. Thankfully we arrived at the dance in the school gym shortly after.

BPOV

Breathe Bella. Just an arm stop freaking out. But its _his _arm. Great Alice has it on film now too….shes never gonna let me live this down. As we got closer I saw the pulsing light and balloons that covered the floor. The music was loud and there were a lot of people

"Bella?" great now how can I avoid this…ugh no avoiding it…here I go

"yeah Alice?"

"Bella, I know you are a complete klutz but will you please come dance with me and Rose for a while?" what no brother lecture that's lucky. I sighed with relief at this new topic and allowed her to lead me to the dance floor. She must have guessed my thoughts cause she said "oh ill give you a break for now but after your gonna spill" The song was upbeat and it took all my effort not to land on my face. The guys were still on the side insisting that they would dance eventually but they seemed pretty content to sit there and eat. How do guys eat that much? I mean we just came from dinner. We danced for a long time until we were all out of breath.

"hey guys I hope your all having fun but right now were gonna slow it down for you all." I didn't realize that Alice and Rose had already started walking away until a blonde kid that was a little taller than me started to approach. "Hey Im Mike." I worked to put a smile on my face as I looked for Alice or Rosalie. "Wanna dance?" He said with a huge cheesy smile. The music was considerably slow now and couples were forming on the floor.

"Actually I just did im gonna go find my friend."

"OK next one then." I really didn't wanna dance with him at all. There was only one person that I wanted to dance with. I heard laughing and spun around to find Alice waving me over to her and the group.

"sorry Bells I saw him coming and had to bolt." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall. The dance was almost over, and I hadn't even realized it. Then the announcer came back on "ok were gonna do one more slow song and then well speed it up again for one last dance."

"Bella?" I knew that voice and looked up only to get caught looking into Edward's bright green eyes. "do you wanna dance? If you don't that's fine but…" he trailed off. I kind of liked this nervous Edward. It was cute.

"I would love to" His eyes lit up and once again I was being led to the dance floor, only this time by my own choice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. After a bit I started leaning in a bit and wound up with my head on his chest. At first he was startled but I looked up and saw a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips and he relaxed.

After a minute I felt his arm snake further around my waist. It was my turn to be startled I didn't think he would try anything perverted or anything but then again I did just meet the guy. When I looked up I saw that he was looking to the side. I turned my head and saw mike looking at us and I put my head against his chest again. He wasn't being perverted, he was being protective almost possessive even. It felt nice and I didn't argue against it. It was just where I wanted to be.

Eventually the song came to an end and Alice came to get us.

"Come on guys were going back to watch movies now"

"be right there, Im gonna go get my jacket from the table." Said Edward.

"I'll come with you" I said.

I grabbed my jacket and turned around, but not without hitting my foot on the chair and tripping forward. I prepared to hit the floor but once again. I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I turned around to see Edward…about 2 inches from my face. His lips were so close and I wanted to kiss him. All I had to do was close the gap.

But he was faster. All of a sudden I felt his warm lips on mine. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel where he had his arms because I felt as if I was on fire. It was amazing…

"excuse me but I would like to get my jacket as well before we head up" leave it to Emmet to spoil the the moment. We broke apart and I turned a deep red. Edward just gave his musical laugh and wrapped his arm around my waist as the three of us headed back upstairs.

When we got back upstairs Alice ran up to us with a huge smile on her face and wide eyes. Then she saw Edwards arm wrapped around me and the smile became even bigger. "Bella may I have a word with you for a sec?"

"You wouldn't dare try to ask her about it without me now would you?" said Rosalie with a look of mock anger. I laughed as Edward kissed the top of my head and let me be shuffled into the hall for my interrogation.

Please Review. Once I have some feedback ill put up the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 3

EPOV

I was on cloud nine. I had just kissed this great girl….and she kissed me back, but Emmet really could be so annoying sometimes. This was already a great night. Alice and Rosalie had just dragged Bella out into the hall for a "Private Word." I felt bad for her….Alice could be so nosey sometimes. It was just me and the guys for now.

"Your Welcome for back at the dance" said Emmet. This had me confused. He just interrupted one of the best moments for me and he's proud of himself? Sometimes I wish I was a mind reader.

"Just out of curiosity, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I asked.

"Do what?" said Jasper.

Emmet just laughed loudly and I saw Rosalie peek her head in to see what was going on. Emmet just waved her away and she shut the door. "Eddy here is mad because I interrupted his lip lock. Sorry dude but I had to do it. Your obviously head over heels for this girl and being that I am your roommate I am required to make sure to the best of my abilities that-"

"Just cut to the point Emmet!" I yelled "and don't call me Eddy again"

"ok fine. You kissed her after knowing her for what? like three hours? I kissed Rosalie after like the 3rd time that I went on a date with her and then she got all paranoid that I was using her and didn't actually like her. It took me a hell of long time to convince her otherwise."

Since when had Emmet been one to give relationship advice? And Rosalies not like Bella at all. But she is a girl…What if he's right? I don't want Bella to think that Im using her or anything. Id have to ask her out later….but not do anything physical until and a little after then. I was cut from my thoughts when the girls walked back into the room.

BPOV

I was still red faced and in my own little world when Alice and Rose pulled me into the hall. "Bella….BELLA! are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry what did you say I didn't hear you."

"Figures. I said what happened and whats going on?"

"Nothing really, I just….I don't know, we kinda kissed."

Rose and Alice both had looks of frustration on their faces. Alice took a deep breath and began talking. "Look…I know my brother well enough to say that he's not using you or anything but you just don't go around kissing guys the first time you meet them. You know what I'm saying?"

The truth was that..no, I rarely had any idea what Alice was saying. Did she not want me to be with her brother? She must have caught on to what I was thinking because she quickly started up again.

"Ok…let me try this again. Do what you want with my brother but give it some time. I mean I knew that you two were gonna get together, hell we all did, you were drooling over each other all night but I didn't think it would be this soon. You have to play with their mind a bit…You know..keep em waiting for more and you don't want him to think that your too easy"

Just then we heard Emmets booming laugh. Rose stuck her head in only to be waved off. She shut the door and turned back to us and shrugged. Alice Pushed Rose out of the way and put her ear to the door. A few seconds later she turned back to us with a frown. "I cant hear anything there saying, Lets go back in, and Bella don't forget what I said."

We walked back into the room to see the guys standing in exactly the same place as we left them, but Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. Only he could look that good without trying to. He looked up at me and smiled. That breathtaking smile could make anyone stop and stare.

Rose pushed us all the way into the room and onto the edge of a bed. Sitting on a bed with Edward was strange but then again, where else were we gonna sit. The rooms weren't that big. There was a bunk bed on one side and we sat on the single bed on the other. The TV and movie/video game collection was on the opposite wall from the door. Alice had made herself comfortable sprawled out on the small couch in the middle of the room facing the TV.

"You only have guy movies here! Jasper what happened to all the good ones that I told you to bring?"

"Oh sorry must have left them at home?" said Jasper with a satisfied smirk. Home? They live together?

"FINE! Im having mom send them up this week then." Mom? That's when I noticed that Jasper and Rosalie had the same color hair and eyes. Obviously they were brother and sister. I cant believe I didn't see it before.

"You know there are some good ones in there you know." Said Jasper

Alice got up to examine the movie collection and Jasper took her spot on the couch. Emmet had already made a bowl of popcorn and sat it next to him on the bottom of the bunk bed.

"Guys were not watching 300 or the kingdom again!" Alice said, obviously frustrated.

"How bout the guardian?" said Emmet throwing a piece of popcorn at Jasper.

"fine" said Rose "That okay with you guys?" she asked me and Edward. We both nodded yes and she popped in the DVD. Rose went and took her seat next to Emmet and Alice Plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. I leaned back against the wall and couldn't help but notice how close I was to Edward. He must have noticed too because he put his arm around my waist and leaned back against the wall. Another shock went through me again.

The movie stretched on and towards the end my eyelids started to get heavy. The end of the movie was very sad and I felt a finger wipe away tears that I didn't know I had shed. "you okay?" whispered Edward. "Yeah, I always cry at this part." I involuntarily rested my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up in my own room to a funny not so pleasant smell. Nail polish! Alice was sitting on her bed painting her toenails. I looked down to see my own feet with toilet paper stuffed between my toes and a bloodred polish on my feet.

"Alice, how did I get in here? And what did you do to my toes?"

"Oh Edward carried you in here after 300."

"didn't we watch the guardian?"

"you did…and then you fell asleep and Emmet made us put 300 in when the guardian ended"

"Oh…why did you paint my toes?"

"You said I could."

"I did? When?" I would have remembered that. I never paint my toes, but then again I didn't know that Edward carried me into my room last night, surely I would have remembered that.

"Well…you talk in your sleep. You kept saying my brothers name so I wanted to see what else you would say so I asked to paint your nails and you made sort of an "mmhmm" kind of noise so I took that as a yes." Great…now my new roommate can torture me with things like nail polish and whatever else she has planned without me knowing and still have the ok from me at the same time.

"Oh" This was defiantly going to take some getting used to. "Alice, what time is it?"

"About noon. We got back here around 4 this morning and you were already asleep. I woke up about an hour ago." I was still tired how was she already awake?

"oh! also I looked in your closet and you only have like 16 shirts. Were going shopping later."

"Alice…You should know that Im not really a huge fan of shopping."

"You don't have a choice in this one Bella. We're going."

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4authors note

Hey guys

Hey guys

I know I havnt updated in a while but iv been sick and they just let me out of the hospital not to long ago so I havnt been near a computer recently. Im going to try and get the next chapter up within the next couple of days. Sorry again

Midnight320Cinderella


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!

**Sorry guys****! I know it****s been forever since iv updated. My computer was not agreeing with me and neither were the "rents." So without further ado…I give you chapter 4!!**

**CHAPTER 4**

BPOV

Alice and Rosalie had dragged me to the nearest mall after a quick makeover and breakfast. We had been to about 3 stores and between the three of us already had 11 bags. I didn't have a lot of money to go and splurge and would have to stop soon.

"Guys this really has to be the last store. I don't have my own personal money tree you know" I said as we walked into abrecrombie.

"Whats your point? We're paying for the rest of it anyways" said Rose

"NO!" I almost yelled "Your not spending any money on me I probably wont be able to wear it all any--" but I was cut of when Alice spun around from in front of us and pressed her hands over my mouth and pulling us into a close by store.

"Jeez Alice whats wrong?" said Rose

Alice looked through a rack of clothes into the sea of people outside the glass store windows into the food court. She pointed to a nearby table with a few people sitting down. One with brown hair, one with blonde and one with bronze colored hair.

"Oh my Gosh! Its them!" I said

"Well duh…I don't just randomly pull you guys into stores for the heck of it." Rose gave her a disapproving look and I held back a laugh. Alice turned back to me and sighed. "Ok maybe sometimes I do…lets follow them"

The guys got up and walked past the window unknowing of us. We walked out of the store and stood behind a thick plant, all peering out to see where the guys were going next. Alice put her fingers together like a gun and ran forward to the next plant. She turned to us and put her fingers to her lips and waved us forward to signal for us to be quiet but still follow her. By the time we got to alice, the guys had walked into a book store and started browsing. The girls and I ran between the bookshelves spying on their guy of preference.

Edward was looking through medical books and I was content to look at him from afar. He really was gorgeous. The guys met up at the register and paid for there books. Us girls met up behind a bookshelf and started giggling. "Guys I feel James Bond or something" they both laughed at that and followed the guys out of the store.

We walked behind them a ways back and listened to what they were saying

"so…what do you think of the girls?" asked Jasper.

"Well you know how I feel about Rose" Laughed Emmet

"Guys…I think I'm gonna ask Bella out soon. I really like her and so far things seem a little out of order." Said Edward. Emmet and Jasper both agreed with him. My heart started doing backflips. "so jasper whats going on with you and my sister?"

"I don't know really. We both like each other a lot…and I do find her spying attempts quite entertaining." He said with a laugh. Us girl looked at each other and laughed. There's no way he knew about now.

"so what books did you guys get?" he asked Edward and Emmet.

Emmet got sports magazines and Edward got a few classics.

"What did you get Jazz?" asked Emmet.

Jasper laughed and said "I got a movie book that Explains the flaws of actor cause apparently…" he raised his voice a little "Even James bond makes mistakes." We all looked at each other a little shocked. So he did know… The guys left then leaving us standing there with our jaws on the floor.

"Damn howd he know?" Asked Alice.

We all thought long and hard but none of us could come up with an explanation.

"Well as long as were here im going to pick up the pictures from last night and then we can finnish up shopping and head back."

Ugh…finnish shopping? Does this girl ever run outta energy. Shes like the freaking energy bunny when she gets her mind on something. She just keeps going and going and going.

APOV

After we returned from the mall we dumped our stuff in our rooms and decided to meet up in the guys room to go through pictures. After we were all settled in various places around the room I brought out the stack of pictures. The first three were of me and Bella back in our rooms making faces. One had me and Bella with our cheeks smushed together and our lips pouted out.

"I call this one! I think if anyone wants a picture they have to call it and there responsible of making copies for anyone else who wants one. The rest go to Bella." Everyone nodded or made some sort of approval of the plan.

The next one was Rose sticking her tongue out at a laughing Emmet during dinner. Emmet called that one. It was a great picture because it showed their personalities so much. The next one had the rest of the group walking, all deep in conversation except Edward who was looking at Bella with pure Admiration. They both blushed but Bella took the picture. The next one was the five of them walking but Edward had his arm around Bella with an Amused Expression. Bella was Blushing and Emmet was trying real hard not to laugh. Another good personality picture.

The next Picture was a picture of all of us girls laughing at the dance. Looks like we wernt the only one having fun taking pictures. I took that one with a promise to make copies. I remembered the moment perfectly and knew that the three of us would become like sisters. The next one was a picture of Me and Jasper dancing. Jasper took that one with a huge smile. Seeing him happy made me happy to and I got a smile just as huge. There was one of Rose and Emmet that she took and One of Bella and Edward dancing together. Bella looked so at peace with her head on his chest and he had a small smile on his face. They really are good for each other. Edward took that one and I didn't miss the glint in his eye. Bella blushed a deep red.

There was one of me riding on Jaspers back up to their room. That I jumped to take before he could. It was soo cute. There were only a couple left. One with all the guys giving a "mug shot." Boys will be boys I thought. Emmet grabbed that one quick and said that one was going on their door as soon as he gets copies made. Everyone laughed at that.

There were only two left. One with Emmet Falling asleep at the end of the movie with his arms wrapped around the popcorn bowl. Rosalie Yelled as soon as she saw it. Emmet had a frown on his face.

"BLACKMAIL! I call it!" yelled Rose. She had a smug smile and a mischevious glint in her eye as she looked at the picture and then back to Emmet. He gulped loudly and everyone was in hysterics.

The last picture was of Edward and Bella at the End of the movie. Bella had already fallen asleep and Edward was supporting her until he fell asleep as well pulling her down next to him on the bed. Her head was on his chest and he had a tight hold on her. I showed the picture and everyone made a collective aawww sound. I gave that picture to Bella and she looked down at the picture smiling. After talking for a while me and Bella went back to our room but not before putting another copy of the picture on Edwards bed. I wrote a note on the back saying that I made a double of that one because I knew he'd want a copy as well.

I stayed awake for awhile just staring at the ceiling. My mind was working in overdrive thinking of all that had happened recently. I had gotten an amazing roommate. New hobby with the pictures. A happier brother. Bella didn't know him before she came but he really has been more upbeat lately. And Jasper…we wernt technically a couple but we really did act like it. We knew each other so well and its just not important whether or not its official. Theres no denying the connection. I cannot wait to see if everything stays this good.

Please review! I like to get some feedback from you guys before I put up more just to see how im doing with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

BPOV

_Beep beep beep_

_Ugh…..damn alarm clock._

"Bella turn that damn thing off its only Sunday" said a puffy and sleepy eyed alice. I reached over and hit the off button. As quietly as possible, I crept into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I rinsed my hair with my favorite shampoo...strawberry scented. Nothing clears your head like a long shower.

After showering I walked quietly back into the room so I didn't wake up Alice, who was still snoring softly. I pulled out my comfiest sweatpants and tank top. Alice would kill me if she saw me like this, I added mentally. I sat down on the floor and pulled out my scrapbook. It was still empty and Alice had yet to give me copies of all the pictures. Of the few I had, there was two of mine and Alice's funny pictures and the picture of me and Edward sleeping. I took the picture of me and Alice and glued it down to the first page. Underneath it I wrote the date and a caption that read "Alice Brandon and Bella Swan" it would have to do for now. I put the scrapbook and pictures on the desk next to the computer that Alice and I shared.

I looked at the clock. It read 11 am. As long as I'm up I might as well check my email I thought. Pulling up the internet on my username I saw that I had three unread emails. One from my dad, asking how it was going. One from my mom asking the same thing and another chainmail from my mom saying send this to 20 people and your wish will come true. I instantly deleted the last one. I answered back my dad next.

Charlie,

School is going fine so far. My roommate and her friends are really nice too. How are you coping without me there to cook for you?

Lots of love, B.

I hit the send button and moved on to the next letter from my mom. It read.

Bella!

How are things going? Have you made any new friends or met any cute boys? Make sure to take lots of picture for me to see when you come back on the holidays!

Lots of love, Mom

I started my letter back to her.

Mom,

Evrything is great here. I made a few friends and we already used the camera. Don't worry…youl'l get your pictures.

Love, B.

P.S. Stop sending me chainmail. You know it doesn't work.

Even looking at the cute boys comment made me blush. I'd leave that part out. I never had any real boyfriends back at my old high school in Phoenix. I didn't even have many crushes. All the boys there were persistent and didn't know how to take a hint that I was not interested. I had never even been kissed before. That changed when I came here and met Edward…I felt myself smiling.

"What's got you so smiley" said Alice who suddenly appeared beside me.

I turned to look at her. She was now looking through at my scrapbook frowning.

"What's got you so disappointed?" I asked

She held up the scrapbook so I could see the picture of us. "it's so plain. No color or cute captions or decorations or border or anything!" She looked truly horrified at the plain white paper. She closed the book and dropped it back down on the desk.

She ran back to her bed and pulled out a box that was underneath. She dumped the box on the floor, leaving its contents in a pile. There was a pad of colored paper, glue, pencils and pens, markers, sharpies, glitter, scissors with plain edges and artsy ones. "Alice, that's like a miniature craft store." I said

She looked at me and said "well you can't expect me to do schoolwork with white paper now do you?" she gave me a look like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She jumped up and grabbed the scrapbook from the desk. "You don't mind if I help you with this do you?"

"No go ahead." She smiled a blindingly white smile and got to work on the page. Every once in a while, asking for a preferences. I picked up a book and started reading. About a half hour later Alice showed me her competed project.

The background was a pale pink with a magenta border around the pictures. There were hand cut flowers that were bright red, cut perfectly and spaced evenly around the picture. In a spirally writing underneath the pictures was the phrase that said "nothing brings more joy than a new friend." In the bottom right corner was Alice's tiny signature. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"What do you think?" came Alice's chipper voice. I looked up and saw her sitting on the floor surrounded in scrap pieces of paper and all other craft supplies. I had to laugh…she really was one of a kind. "It's wonderful thank you!" I said pulling her up to hug her.

A knock on the door caused us both to turn our heads. Emmet walked in with two copies of the picture he had claimed the night before. "hey guys! I brought your pictures you wanted." handing a copy to both me and Alice. "thanks" we said. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the scrapbook.

"What's this?" he asked picking it up and looking through it. "A scrapbook we just started. You like it? I just made the first page!" said Alice excitedly.

He looked at her and smiled "hence, the post tornado look in here." He said with a laugh and continued "and yes I like it. Very you" she smiled and started to clean up her art supplies."

Emmet bent down and whispered sheepishly in my ear. "Do you mind if I put in a page with one of my pictures?" I looked up at him and laughed. "Sure go ahead" I said. He smiled a big smile and thanked me. He stated to walk out the door with the scrapbook but turned back and whispered. "don't tell anyone, for me would you? The guys would never let me live it down" I told him I wouldn't say anything and he let out a breath. "thanks" he said. With that he left taking the scrapbook along with him. I guess Alice was right.. he really was a big teddy bear.

--Yes? No? let me know! Review Please!--

**Authors note**

**OK guys I know its been a while since I have updated. Il try to post more regularly from now on. Also, i have had a few beta requests. to those people thank you for the offer it means a lot but, I really dont know how the whole beta thing works so im going to have to decline for now. I will let you guys know if that will change in the future. thanks again**

**Midnight320cinderella**


End file.
